Tomodachi Kami ¡Pequeñas divinidades!
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: ¿Que puede ser peor que enfrentarse a los mas terribles dioses? La peor experiencia de un hombre, es ir de compras ¿No lo creen? Averigüenlo entonces. Cap. 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: n.n ya tenia tiempo de querer publicar en SS…u.u lastima que…el Fic no es mío, su autor es en realidad Youki-Neko-Gami por lo que yo solo lo estoy publicando. Aun así, lo leí y me gusto ¿Qué tal a ustedes?

**Tomodachi Kami ¡Pequeñas divinidades!**

Monte Olimpo, 3:57 AM.

Se escucha un grito irritado en la sala del trono, mil rayos cruzan el cielo y las nubes se vuelven oscuras, el viento y la lluvia azotan la tierra, todos los seres miran atemorizados hacia la cúspide del monte sagrado; incluso los dioses brincan de espanto al primer tueno y Hera, la hermosa divinidad, sale hecha un bólido hacia la cocina, en busca de un te de tila, un calmante o ya de plano algún arma que tranquilice el carácter de su marido.

Sabiéndose una diosa temperamental, que casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con su esposo, conocía la magnitud de aquel arranque ya que por una vez, coincidía con él.

En el amplio lugar, un atlético rubio con ojos azules se encuentra tirado en el trono principal, deseando en esos momentos acabar con su vida (Lastima amigo ¬¬ eres inmortal) por causa de un problema de dos patas, ojos azules y cabello morado, la más reciente reencarnación de Atenea: Kido Saori. Y también por culpa de idiotas como sus hermanos, o algún otro menso que cree que basta con intentar matar a la bruja esa y dominara el mundo.

En fin, el caso es que había otra persona ahí; un chico de rizos castaños y ojos miel, Hermes, dios mensajero, quien tenia la desdicha de ser el encargado de notificar los errores y actos de las otras esencias divinas. Por tanto, era el quien debía estar aguantando todos los arranques del Todopoderoso.

- ¬¬ Hermes…deja de esconderte…

- Lo siento U.U

- (Se estira con cansancio) Rayos…a esos tipos NADIE los crió bien u.u#

- Pues claro O.O ni que su padre fuera un caballero…o.o son ofender por supuesto.

El cerebro de Zeus no funcionaba a la velocidad de siempre, por lo que tuvo la fortuna de analizar mas despacio las palabras, cosa que hizo de la manera siguiente:

- Los dioses no había sido criados por caballeros.

- Los caballeros eran entrenados con disciplina y orden.

- Por tanto, ellos estaban bien criados.

- Si un caballero educase a un dios, el dios seria disciplinado.

"El dios seria disciplinado" esta ultima frase resonó por todos los rincones de la cansada mente del dios del rayo, y recorrió todas sus neuronas hasta formar una idea concisa.

- ¡Cronos!

- O.O ¡¡¿Dónde?!!

- ¬¬ no…solo es que acabo de pensar algo. Pero necesito tu ayuda querido hijo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Deberás ir al sepulcro de mi padre y tomar algunos puñados de la arena del tiempo…y traerlos aquí conmigo; pero nadie, NADIE, debe saberlo.

- Si.

Podríamos relatar la épica travesía del mensajero en busca de las mentadas arenas, podría decirles todos los sufrimientos que lo hice pasar, incluso podría cambiar el titulo y llamarle "El viaje de Hermes" pero…mejor no lo hago porque perdería sentido todo esto. Baste con saber que en cuanto regreso al Olimpo, venia tan traumado el pobre que le tuvieron que dar 300 años de reposo y tratamiento para olvidar aquellas nefastas aventuras donde conoció al hijo marica de Godzilla, a unos muñecos satánicos que cantaban (O.O Plaza Sésamo, me traumó la vida), a una desesperante niña bilingüe que mas parecía que hablaba mal y en fin, a todos y cada uno de esos personajes que nos fascinan de niños...aunque cuando crecemos se vuelven un trauma irreparable con el que traumas a tu pobre psicólogo y...u.u olviden eso.

A lo que íbamos: cuando el poderoso y ciertamente maniático dios de dioses tuvo en sus manos aquella fina arena dorada; la sonrisa que adornaba su juvenil rostro se volvió maniática y se soltó a reír con tanta fuerza que su esposa, quien acababa de entrar con el te en mano, dejo la taza y regreso a toda velocidad en busca de una pala...

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, mas exactamente en el Santuario Ateniense, una reunión urgente de deidades se esta llevando a cabo; el asunto a tratar ese día son los problemas que los caballeros provocan cada vez que llegan con algún dios. Y si, como podrán suponer, los cinco de bronce tenían que estar presentes en la reunión, pero todo sea por proteger a su amada Diosa (¬¬ ¿En serio?). Aparte de ellos, Hipnos y Thanatos estaban ahí...aunque solo fueran por órdenes de Pandora.

Pero como todos sabemos...lamentablemente...ninguna de estas 'sabias divinidades' tiene las neuronas suficientes como para sostener correctamente una conversación. Por lo tanto, tenemos a una bruj...ehm...diosa Atenea, completamente fastidiada por el incesante barullo.

- U Ok, de uno por uno por favor...Hilda.

- ñ.ñ Yo no se que hago aquí...a mi ni siquiera me interesaba la armadura de Odín; lo único que piden mis Dioses Guerreros es que les devuelvan los zafiros.

- ¿Solo los zafiros? O.o

- u.uU Es que los usaban de hebilla y ahora lo pantalones se les caen y... (Sonríe) pensándolo bien, no se los des.

Las miradas de todos los dioses cayeron incrédulas sobre la cara de inocente que tenia la asgardiana...ninguno se la imaginaba tan...tan... como decirlo...depravada, pervertida, degenerada, ehm...con tanta...sangre de otaku-girl.

- ToT MI PILAR!!!!!!!!!!!

- Seh, seh, ya sé que quieres **tu bendito** pilar (Rueda los ojos) Ushhhh...

- ToT MI MURO!!!!!!!

- ¬¬ y los traumas están a la orden del día, oigan, un consejo: **ya supérenlo.**

- ¡¡MI PILAAAAARRR!!

- ¡¡MI MUROOOOO!!

- XD QUIERO UN STREAP TEASE!!!!!

- O.O Ejem...

- u///u Lo siento.

- ¡¡MI PILAAAAARRR!!

- ¡¡MI MUROOOOO!!

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala superior se encontraban los doce caballeros dorados, disfrutando de la 'dulce' compañía de los jueces del inframundo, las marinas de Poseidón y los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

Así que imagínense a...a... (Ay dios dejen veo: 12 y me llevo 4 menos 56 a la raíz cuadrada del coseno dividido por la tangente, sumándolo a Pi...G.G) a 29 personas mirándose amenazadoramente mientras lo único que se escucha en el ambiente es el murmullo de la discusión y un reloj...

- ¬¬...

-¬¬#...

-¬¬'...

(Y otras 26 caritas similares)

Volviendo al Olimpo, Zeus se recupera de un trancazo propinado por su venerable y mal humorada esposa; toma velozmente las arenas del tiempo y un sándwich (Oó ¿Qué? El también merece comer) para en seguida salir hecho alma que carga el diablo hacia el santuario.

Tres resbalones, cinco golpes, siete caídas, dos codazos y veinte arañazos después, el inteligentísimo padre de los dioses divisa a lo lejos el santuario y suspira con fastidio al percibir las 'gratificantes' voces de sus parientes. Se escabulle hasta la cocina y prepara diestramente unos cuantos tragos, vertiendo a su vez un poco del polvo que lleva consigo en cada una de las copas.

- XD Jejejejejejejeje ahora si...- detiene a un criado- Disculpa ¿Podrías llevarle esto a los ocupantes del salón patriarcal?

- O.O Ehh...si...si señor.

- Jejejejejejejeje XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! (Sale volando una pala) x.X Si cariño...ya regreso a casa.

El criado mientras tanto, se acercaba pasando entre los caballeros con la bandeja, impidiendo de vez en cuando que alguno de ellos le robara las copas que tanto trabajo le había costado subir hasta allá.

- ¿Señorita Saori? Se les envía algo de beber desde las cocinas. Cortesía.

- o.o ¿Eso significa que es gratis?

- ñ.ñ Seh...no se apure...- se retira.

Todos- **¡¡¡KAMPAI!!!**

Una cegadora luz blanca inundo la habitación y los dioses se vieron atrapados en ella.

**Continuara...**

**Notas: **Lo del psicólogo es una experiencia propia (¬¬ Sehhh, entérence que fue verdad, traume al pobre desdichado)

**Nota de la Autora**

Aunque creo que no debería ponerle así u.u yo no escribí esto, solo lo publico...en fin, comentarios, son bienvenidos...

**Aviso de última hora: **Saint Seiya no le pertenece al autor, ni a mi tampoco...solo usamos sus personajes para escribir desvaríos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Bien, aquí la segunda entrega de esta historia, se agradece a todos los que dejaron review's (Las respuestas a estos están en el profile) y esperamos que les divierta el segundo capitulo de...

**Tomodachi Kami ¡Pequeñas divinidades!**

Una cegadora luz blanca inundo la habitación y los dioses se vieron atrapados en ella. Ante eso, todos los guerreros que se encontraban afuera se pusieron prestos a defender a sus respectivos dioses de cualquier peligro inminente.

Así que sin ningún permiso, Thor derribo la puerta y entro con sus compañeros, llamando insistentemente a su adorada guardiana, solo Fenrir se quedo en la entrada, algo en su interior le advertía que por su propio bien, **NO** entrara en ese recinto. E hizo bien en obedecer su instinto.

Instantes después salían los 'honorables' dioses guerreros gritando despavoridos...y tras ellos, el siempre orgulloso Sigfried (Con cara de resignación) cargaba a una tierna y adorable niña de claros cabellos que le hablaba de la forma más dulce que uno como persona se pueda imaginar:

- ¡¡Quiero que ME BAJEEEEEEEEES¡NO ERES **NADIE** PARA LLEVARME ASIIIII¡¡BAJAMEEEEEEEEE¡PEDAZO DE MENTECATO QUITA TUS HORRIBLES MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMOSO CUERPOOOO!

El cabello del lobo se erizo y prefirió huir. Al ver lo que sucedía, Sorrento se arriesgo a entrar en busca de su dios...los otros generales escuchaban atentamente...ruidos de pasos...luego alguien que corría...pasos mas pequeños...algo de forcejeo...un ruido metálico y risas...luego...algo comumente conocido como exclamaciones de dolor...y la inconfundible voz de Sorrento...

- Kanon...hazme un favor... ¡¡QUITAME A ESTE MONTRUO DE ENCIMAAAAA!!

- O.O ¿Eh?

Y corriendo a toda velocidad, el general de Sirena le puso en brazos a un miniaturizado Julian que llevaba en manos la flauta de su guerrero. Dragón de mar le miro sin entender nada de nada (Y en serio, dudo que captase que aquel era SU dios) hasta que la ya mencionada flauta le golpeo la cabeza sin el menor remordimiento; en medio de una lluvia de risas. La mayoría prefirió ignorar el hecho y hacer como que no-te-oigo-ni-te-veo.

Los dorados no se tomaron prisa alguna, estando los de bronce, no habia que preocuparsde por Atenea, ya que con aquellos idiotas cerca ellos solo eran un adorno más del santuario...o eso creían hasta que cinco mocosos salieron corriendo despavoridos al grito unánime de:

- O.O AUXILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

El primero en averiguar que había pasado, fue Camus, ya que sin aviso previo algo diminuto e imperceptible se pego cual chicle a sus piernas, aferrándose con la fuerza necesaria para averiguar en menos de cinco segundos, de **quien **se trataba exactamente. ¿Quieren una pista, se las doy: ToT Mami!!

Y después de este peculiar incidente, las rodillas y en si, todo el cuerpo del caballero, se convirtió en la única salvación de unos pequeños, inocentes (oO ¿Ehh?) e infantiles caballeros de bronce. Hasta que con un poco de trabajo, el no menos sorprendido Aioria quito a Seiya de la cara del acuariano y...

- ¿Qué pasa Seiya?

- XO ¡No quiero¡No quiero¡Vino hasta Grecia por mí¡Aléjala por favor! T.T

- oO Alejar¿A quien?

- ¡¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Quiero-MI-caballo!

Y apareció, el demonio en persona, el principio de las pesadillas, la mas vil y terrible criatura concebida por la oscuridad bajo la forma de una niña de cabello lila en ridículo corte, que llevaba el Niké en una mano y parte del cabello de Ikki en la otra. Saori Kido, devuelta a sus 'dulces' e 'inocentes' seis años...quien en toda su encaprichada furia exigía la presencia de Jabú, o en todo caso, el servicio de Seiya como su juguete. Lamentablemente, el unicornio lleva ya varios días en Cabo Sunion y su supervivencia es dudable ¿Porque? Simple, me cae mal y no pienso sacarlo de ahi.

Teniendo la cabeza más fría que sus compañeros, Radamanthys comenzó a suponer lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, y por ende, lo que les esperaba a ellos como jueces del inframundo.

- Eaco, vamos los tres...si estoy en lo correcto, estaremos haciendo lo correcto.

Dicho y hecho, el trío penetro al recinto y escucho algo que aun poblaba sus pesadillas en las terribles noches del inframundo: Un llanto contenido, dos voces murmurando palabras tenebrosas y poco a poco, el ruido de una canción infantil. La niebla cubría por alguna razón el sitio...Minos hablo en voz baja, llamando a su supremo jefe de los muertos, al siempre maligno Hades. Ahem...¬¬ ¿En serio?

- T.T ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Y aprecio el pelinegro, estirando los brazos en ademán de que deseaba ser cargado por su Juez. La razón fue rápida de descubrir una vez que el chico estuvo a salvo: dos gemelos de cara perversa que cargaban una tarántula en sus manos...el espectro de Wyvern frunció el cejo y tomo por el cogote a Hipnos, mientras indicaba a su compañero que hiciese lo mismo con el otro. Mala idea: los arácnidos fueron lanzados contra sus rostros y aquella cercanía provocó el nuevo llanto del señor oscuro.

Ahora pongámoslo así: cinco minutos después, de lo que había sido un imponente recinto patriarcal, era ahora unas simples ruinas; pilares caídos, cortinas rasgadas, jarrones milenarios hechos trizas, algunos muebles quemados, y por sobre todas las cosas, veintinueve guerreros en el más lamentable estado de sus vidas. En la esquina norte, a la derecha, los asgardianos (O.o ¿Se dice así?) meditaban su situacion con un fuerte zumbido de cabeza gracias a los inminentes gritos que profería la niña, entre los cuales iban algunos "apelativos" que por salud mental del lector no mencionaremos. Al lado contrario, las marinas de Poseidón se turnaban a su salvaje líder, ya que este aun no soltaba la flauta y seguía encontrando divertido el maltratar sus pobres protectores a base de golpes con el instrumento y en si, con cualquier cosa que hallara su alcance. Esquina sur, izquierda; los tres jueces mantienen amordazados a los jóvenes dioses mientras seguían intentando calmar a un histérico Hades quien hacia gala de unos pulmones de campeonato al no callarse y mostrandoles que, al parecer, ahora ya entendían a Pandora cuando enfurecida, se habia dignado a decirles:

**Flash-Back**

Una oscura mañana en el inframundo, los espectros han vencido en una batalla y se divierten en presumir ante la chica, quien harta de ellos, explota de la siguiente manera:

- ¡¿VALIENTES GUERREROS¡BOLA DE AFEMINADOS¡¡**YO** LES DIRÉ LO QUE ES SER VALIENTE¡¡**YO** TENGO QUE CUIDAR A MI HERMANO¡¡**YO** ESTOY ENCARGADA DE ÉL¡Y USTEDES¡QUIERO QUE USTEDES MONTON DE **censurado **INEPTOS, LO INTENTEN CALMAR DURANTE UNO DE SUS ARRANQUES¡¡ENTONCES SABRÁN LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO VALOR!!

Todos- O.O

**Fin Flash-Back**

Y por ultimo, ocupando la esquina sobrante, los dorados se congregaban alrededor de seis niños, cinco de los cuales, buscaban refugiarse del 'femenino' tormento que los perseguía exigiendo el cumplimiento de sus caprichos.

Ya mas tarde se reunieron todos para comentar lo sucecido, pero al destino no parece importarle la salud mental de los desdichados inept...guerreros, por lo que cuando aun no sabían (O no habian decidido) lo que debian de hacer, todos los niños parecieron tomar una decisión pública que debía ser atendida:

- ¡Tenemos hambre!

Todos- O.OU Oh-oh...

**Continuara...**

**Notas:**

"Este es el principio del fin de la paz de los caballeros". (Pilla Doll) XD Que buena frase.

**Nota de la Autora**

¡Nos vemos! XD JAJAJA u.u no se me ocurrió nada más XD JAJAJA

**Aviso de última hora: **Saint Seiya no le pertenece al autor, ni a mi tampoco...solo usamos sus personajes para escribir desvaríos.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: O.O Es increíble que sus neuronas aun funcionen después del último capitulo. Se agradece a todos los que dejaron review's (Como la vez anterior, las respuestas a estos están en el profile) y esperamos que les divierta la tercera entrega de...

**Tomodachi Kami ¡Pequeñas divinidades!**

La sangre, elemento vital que corre por los no sé cuantos kilómetros de venas que poseemos, da calor a nuestro cuerpo, da color a nuestra piel...y la verdad es que es muy cierto, porque nada más de escuchar lo que aquellos 'dulces angelitos' les estaban diciendo, todo aquel liquido carmesí se les fue a los pies, dejando a todos muy, MUY pálidos y sudorosos. Y no era para menos, ya que algunos de los presentes no sabían ni como encender un cerillo, no se diga entonces, una estufa. La mayoría prefirió ignorar lo sucedido de las formas más inverosímiles que podían, por ejemplo esta Eo, quien yo no sé si perdió neuronas o se golpeo en la cabeza, pero se puso a contar las losas del suelo; o también la 'inteligente' manera de Kanon, quien piso a Saga y aprovecho para discutir (Y no digan, que a su 'hermanito del alma' le fascino tener una excusa). Pero había **quienes** no pensaban dejar que los ignoraran así sin más...como es el caso de la millonaria heredera de Kido.

- ¬¬ Ahem...yo dije¡¡TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Todos los caballeros de oro dieron un salto olímpico al oír la 'agraciada' voz de su divinidad de la paz y la armonía; y vaya que se dijo bien, ya que la "gracia" en cuestión, fue romperles los tímpanos a todos los presentes en la sala.

Y no bien acabo el eco que había dejado la diosa, el siempre poderoso Hades, quien al parecer se sintió atacado, hizo uso de una de las mayores capacidades de defensa que tenía para enfrentar ese crucial momento: Llorar. ¡Pero que se diga con fuerza! El enano se acababa de apañar a los gritos de la niña, demostrando una capacidad asombrosa de respiración, el chico mantenía unos berridos que bien habrían podido espantar a cualquier divinidad maligna que estuviera por los alrededores, y de paso, torturar aun más los oídos de todos los presentes.

Ahora adivinen **quien** perdió completamente la poca paciencia que tenía: Radamanthys. Que ni corto ni perezoso, levanto a su señor por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió al tiempo que decía:

- ¡¡Pequeño demonio¡¡CALLATEEEEEEEE!!

- O.O Ghhhhhhhhg.

- ¬¬# Así esta mejor...

- ¿Me gritaste? T.T ¿A mi...?

- Si...

- Ghhhhhhhhg... ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡QUIERO A MI HERMANITAAAAAA¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!!

Y ante semejante invocación, el milagro se hizo, apareció aquella que parecía ser la salvación de los jueces del inframundo: Pandora, quien llego con un broceado espectacular de sus vacaciones en alguna playa del Caribe, los miraba con una ceja levantada y el amago de una sonrisa en su rostro. Cargo con su berrinchudo hermano y se dispuso a escuchar una explicación que no considero necesaria poner, porque trata de algo que ya sabemos, e incluso, que conocemos mejor que los propios caballeros.

Al acabar la perorata, la joven soplo divertida contra su cabello y puso al dormido crío en brazos de Minos...para en seguida dar la vuelta y decir mientras se desvanecía.

- Sean valientes mis queridos espectros.

Eaco- ¿Nos abandona¿Así sin más señorita Pandora?

- ...no...solo debo decirles algo más: Hades debe estar dormido a las 9:00 PM, no después...si ignoran esto, sufrirán las consecuencias.

Todos- O.O No me gusto eso.

Pero aun había algo más. Harta de estar siendo ignorada, la siempre elegante Hilda decidió llamar la atención que se merecía ¿Cómo? Dando un certero puntapié en la espinilla de Sigfried, quien hacia no poco se había quitado la armadura por causa de que la niña se había negado a callarse hasta verle sin ella (O.O ¡Que precoz la enana!). Por resultado obtuvo a un guerrero de Dubhe casi llorando mientras se giraba hacia ella.

- Aun tengo hambre.

Se formo de nueva cuenta el circulo de guerreros...ninguno al parecer podía controlar la situación. Milo sugirió que los llevaran a un restaurante, pero Kraken saco rápidamente cuentas de que considerando el numero de niños y la capacidad alimenticia de cada uno, sumando a eso el transporte...demasiado dinero; les iba a salir mas barato comprar una cadena de comida rápida que darles lo que querían.

Y el tiempo pasaba, el hambre de los mocosos aumentaba y todas las posibles soluciones se estaban yendo al caño una tras otra. Al final y en vista de que ya nadie soportaba las quejas de diez niños más los renovados llantos de un chaparro pelinegro que estaba sacando de quicio a todos; se nombro una comisión para ir a comprar alimentos a Rodorio. Quedando así la lista:

De parte de los dorados: Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka.

Del lado de los Dioses Guerreros: Alberich y Syd.

Por parte de las marinas: Kaysa y Bian.

Y de los espectros: Radamanthys.

Los mencionados se aprestaron a salir despojándose de sus armaduras y colocándose ropas un poco más...ehh...como decirlo... ¿Normales? Si, asi esta bien. Pero el destino era cruel con ellos, ya que nada más de escuchar la palabra 'salida' ocurrió lo que cualquier persona que tenga niños pequeños debe enfrentar. En este caso, nuestros afortunados caballeros no fueron la excepción, ya que ante la peligrosa perspectiva de quedar a solas con los gemelos locos y teniendo solo dos protectores, el dios del reino de los muertos actuó más rápido de lo que uno se imagina aferrándose la capa del juez.

- ¿Qué quieres mocos?

- Yo voy...

Wyvern claro está, lo hubiera mandado por un tubo de no haber sido por las suplicas de sus compañeros para que se llevara al infante (Seh, y vieran con cuanta 'alegría' acepto eso!). Y ahí lo tienen, la puerta estaba abierta y en seguida hubo amontonadero de pulgas que pedían acompañar a la peculiar comitiva.

En vista de que **una**- no se callarían y **dos**- no había de otra, optaron por llevar a Saori, a Julian y a Hilda, dejando a los otros con el resto de los guerreros, esperando que siendo menos, pudieran ser más sencillos de controlar...

- ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Y el grupo se alejo lentamente hacia el pueblo, con cuatro niños a cuestas y la esperanza de que aquello fuera una pesadilla nada más. En el camino, vieron un anuncio que promocionaba la nueva feria que había cerca...cosa que le intereso bastante al pequeño dios de los mares.

- ¿Me llevan?

- Si, si... (Mira a los demás) vamos... ¿Qué puede pasar? Son solo unos niños.

No se imaginaban el error que estaban cometiendo.

**Continuara...**

O.ó Eh! Aun no!

Entretanto, Pandora no había regresado directamente a la playa donde descansaba, sino que se había sentado cómodamente en el palacio de Hades y tomo entre sus manos a uno de los mejores amigos de la mujer actual: el teléfono. Marco rápidamente un número y se escucho:

- ¡Hola¿Fleur? Soy yo, Pandora. Si, si, también me alegra escucharte, oye...te invito a ver uno de los **mejores espectáculos** que se han podido dar en la historia humana. ¿Qué? Oh, si...claro no te apures yo mandare por ti. Si, también...no, para nada, yo me ocupo de eso... ¿Si? Muy bien, nos vemos.

Pero no colgó...sino que marco un nuevo número y...

- ¿June¿Están las chicas contigo...¡¿Miho también¡Que mejor! Adivinen que...

**Continuara...**

**Notas:**

Próximo capitulo: lo que puede hacer un niño. U.u Ahh, esta parte no me quedo como quería pero ni modo, en la siguiente les prometo compensación y una duración más larga.

**Nota de la Autora**

O.O Pues la verdad a mi me dio risa...ahí ustedes opinaran.

**Aviso de última hora: **Saint Seiya no le pertenece al autor, ni a mi tampoco...solo usamos sus personajes para escribir desvaríos.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**¡Y se decidió a escribir! Un capitulo largo para compensar la poca duración del anterior. Gracias a los que dejaron review, y seeeeeeh, la cantaleta de siempre: Las respuestas se encuentran en el profile.

**Tomodachi Kami ¡Pequeñas divinidades!**

Era casi de noche en el tranquilo pueblo de Rodorio, las luces se comenzaban a encender para iluminar las calles empedradas y sus jardines. Pero esta vez, nada de eso nos interesa, sino que es **esto:** Ver a un grupo de mujeres juntas en el mercado es normal, ver a un grupo de hombres en un mercado **no**; ver a una joven llevando de la mano a un niño pequeño es MUY normal, ver a cuatro niños acompañando a esos hombres es **anormal**. Y una última cosa: ver a una madre discutiendo con su hijo por cualquier cosa es más que normal, pero ver a Radamanthys al borde del colapso por causa de un niño esta totalmente fuera de lo común.

- ¡Dije que no, y es NOOO!

- Pero yo quiero helado de vainilla...

- **NO**

- ¬¬ Mmm... ¡Ya entiendo! (Cara de satisfacción) ¡No te gusta la vainilla y quieres de chocolate!

- Eres un... **¡¡IDIOTA!!**

- ¿Me dijiste idiota? T.T Tu no me quieres...eres...eres... ¡Eres malo conmigo¡NO ME QUIEREEEEEES!

Y ante este ultimo grito, un grupo de indignadas mujeres se acerco al lugar del incidente, con intenciones muy firmes, y no precisamente era para ayudar al pobre guerrero. Una gorda y malencarada 'dama' se acerco al sujeto y lo zarandeo sin compasión aparente, recriminándole el maltrato psicológico contra aquel 'pequeño angelito' de grandes ojos. Sin embargo, el juez de Wyvern no estaba de humor...

- Mire 'señora' **NO **se meta conmigo.

- (\ /)# ¡¡¿Qué MANERA DE HABLARME ES ESA¡SOY SEÑORITA¡¡Y...!!

- ¡Castigo Supremmmmhhhggggf!

Mu había reaccionado muy a tiempo y lo había amordazado mientras que intentaba alejar a un enfurecido espectro lejos de la turba de damas indignadas, algunas de las cuales ya llevaban algo en la mano (Llámese, bolso, zapato, cartera, cajas de comida, etc) para arremeter contra aquel sujeto. Tras de ellos, el pequeño pelinegro causante de todo el alboroto iba dando ligeros y alegres saltitos...

Llegaron al departamento de verduras y encontraron a Aldebarán buscando como desesperado bajo los anaqueles repletos de fruta fresca y vegetales de temporada...pero al parecer no era el único, ya que Bian también parecía haber perdido alguna moneda o algo así. Radamanthys bufo mientras se quitaba la mordaza le propino una certera patada al trasero del caballero de Tauro, mandándolo de paso contra un estante lleno de comida enlatada.

- G.G (Eso debió doler)

- ¿Se puede saber que haces inútil?

- Es que...que...bueno...tu sabes...son chiquitos...y además...ehm...son chiquitos...y...y bien... ¿Sabías que son chiquitos?

- ¬¬... ¿De qué estamos hablando?

- O.O Pues de algo chiquito!!

Silencio incomodo después de este comentario... y Mu se da un golpe en la frente con toda la fuerza posible. El comentario no era de extrañarse tratándose de Aldebarán, pero aun así impactaba bastante su ENORME capacidad de decir cosas sin sentido alguno; pero por supuesto, este detalle no lo sabía el juez del inframundo, por lo que se acerco peligrosamente al 'inocente' guerrero dorado y se puso a zarandearlo en un intento de conectar sus neuronas (Lamentablemente, eso aun es imposible). Bian al ver esto, opto por una salida que fuera beneficiosa para su salud y se alejo del alcance de aquel psicópata vestido de negro.

La profunda mirada del ariano solicitaba una rápida explicación de aquel fatídico comportamiento que había demostrado tener. La marina de Hipocampo simplemente bajo la mirada y se puso a examinar sus botas...hasta que el otro le arreo un golpe a la cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar como debiera y no como podía (XD)

- Ahh, es que...u.u se nos perdió Julian.

Un grito resonó por todo el centro comercial. No muy lejos de ahí, Shaka luchaba con toda su 'divina' fuerza, con el poder de aquel mas cercano a Dios, con todo su cosmos encendido en una tormenta de energía para ponerse al servicio de la deidad de la sabiduría...**traducción**...peleaba fieramente con una señora con el fin de quitarle un juguete que Saori quería, pero que al momento de cogerlo, el otro extremo ya era sujetado por un niño pecoso y sucio; lo que nos lleva directamente a pensar que ahora ambas personas luchan por la propiedad de dicho artefacto. Y aunque mucho estén pensando que por ser un caballero el rubio tendría la ventaja, me permito asegurarles que no era tan simple para el pobre guardián de Virgo, que se las veía negras para enfrentar a la mujer (Y lo que no me crean, intenten pelear con una madre enfurecida y luego me dirán que opinan).

- Señora...deje eso...por favor...

- ¬¬# ¿Y usted que dijo? "Me porto lindo y luego le quito el juguete" ¡No señor¡Esto es para mi angelito!

- ¡Por Dios¡No-sea-testaruda¡Déme eso!

- ¡¡JAMAAAAS!!

- ¡Alberich¡Por piedad ayúdame con esto!

- Noooooo, es muy divertido verte sufrir...aparte, yo estoy cuidando de la enana...

- Ehhh ¿Dónde esta Saori?

Bueno pregunta, soltando de forma repentina el juguete, el caballero de Virgo solo pudo ponerse nervioso ante la posibilidad de que su diosa hubiera sido raptada...de nueva cuenta. Así que arrastrando consigo al guerrero de Megrez se puso a buscar a la pequeña diosa de la no-sabiduría por todos los lugares que se le ocurrió que podría estar; sin tomar en cuenta los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo no muy lejos de ahí, con el joven Syd y su compañero, Leumades el idota. Ya que ellos también habían tenido que afrontar un problema digamos, muy común entre los niños: la mamitis; Hilda se había soltado de repente a llorar diciendo que quería a su mamá y sabe cuantas cosas más...

- (Tapándose los oídos) ¡Kaysa¡Haz Algo **YAAAA**!

- ¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!

- ¬¬' ahem…recuérdame algo ¿Cuál es tu simbolo?

- ¿Ehhh? Yo soy...yo soy...Leumades.

- ¡ENTONCES TRANSFORMATE Y CALLA A LA MOCOSA POR EL AMOR DE DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!

- O.O ¿De cual¿Odín o Poseidón?

- ¬¬ ¡¡GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO!!

Lo hizo sin pensar (¬¬ ¿Alguna ves lo han hecho?) y se arrepintió en seguida, ahora ya nadie iba a poder callar a la malcriada esa…suspirando se giro dispuesto a intentar calmarla a toda costa, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar a una berrinchuda albina llorando a moco tendido, se topo con un par de ojos brillantes y una sonrisa a flor de piel. Aun sin entender miro por todos lados en busca de su diosa, hasta que se rindió y giro la vista de nueva cuenta a la pequeña.

- De nuevo.

- ¿Eh?

- Hazlo de nuevo…fue gracioso. (Da un par de brincos) ¡Garra de tigre vikingo¡WUAAAAAAAH! XD ¡Fue gracioso!

"Fue gracioso" La mente del tigre funcionaba a una inusitada velocidad: Hilda ya no lloraba, porque había atacado a Leumades…mandándolo a volar muy lejos. Solo le llevo unos segundos mas antes de mirar a la niña y pensar: "¬¬ que raro" (Oó ¿Qué? Yo no considero común que alguien disfrute de la violencia (Y lo dice el que se gano el titulo al mas agresivo en secundaria) Òó ¡Ey!) pero como ya había dejado de llorar, no quiso darle un nuevo motivo y fue prontamente en busca de su aturdido compañero de desgracias, a quien hallo inconsciente en el interior de un vestidor para damas, así que mientras intentaba despertarlo, fue visto por un guardia de seguridad y adivinen que…

- ¡¡Les juro que no era mi intencióoooooooooooon!!

Pasamos nuevamente hasta el otro lado del lugar en cuestión, encontrándonos con un caballero de Aries al borde del colapso tras enterarse de que también su "señorita" Atenea había desaparecido del mapa (Algunas costumbres se tienen desde muy temprana edad Uú), respiro un par de veces intentando no asesinar a quienes tenia delante suyo con su mas poderosa técnica, al mismo tiempo que se decía:

- (Pensando) Calma…cálmate Mu, solo se han perdido…como siempre…por lo menos Hades sigue aquí y Hilda aun no ha hecho nada malo…después de esto…ya nada puede arruinar mas el día…

¿Apuestas? En esos instantes, se escucho la voz por el auricular: _//A los padres de la señorita Hilda de Polaris, reportarse en atención a clientes, repito, a los padres de la señorita Hilda de Polaris…// _Una gota de sudor resbalo por las sienes de todos los presentes, bien ahora era peor ¿Dónde estaban ese par de tontos? No creo que quieras saber, pero **ya que insistes**, la monótona voz volvió a escucharse _//Seguridad, tenemos problemas con los detenidos en la zona de damas, repito, seguridad tenemos problemas…//_ Y como si fuese un presagio, todos oyeron con claridad la voz de Syd intentando quitarse de encima a alguien…

Encima de todo, a lo lejos se podía distinguir a una turba de mujeres enfurecidas dispuestas a dar alcance contra el pobre juez del inframundo y darle con todo lo que tenían, por lo cual tuvieron que salir corriendo de ellas. Pero esto ya fue demasiado para el pobre caballero, a quien lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar al imbecil de Radamanthys y arrojarlo contra las chicas que les daban persecución, ahí que se las arreglara solo; en seguida, teletransporto a todo mundo fuera del supermercado y se les quedo viendo con una mirada que bien podía superar a la del señor del inframundo.

- Muy bien hecho animales, ya esta todo arruinado. Ahora... ¡ME VAN A ESCUCHAR Y OBEDECER SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS ENVIE A DARLE UNA MANO AL IMBECIL DE WYVERN!! **¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!**

Todos en posición militar- ¡Si, señor!

- ¡Aldebarán, tu trae las frutas y verduras!- El toro asiente- ¡Bian, entra y toma los alimentos en lata!- Rápidamente, el general desaparece de escena- ¡Alberich, trae la leche y hay de ti si me entero que tomaste algo mas!- Gotita en las sienes del mencionado- ¡¿Alguna duda?!- El caballero de Tauro levanto un mano- ¬¬U ehh...no Aldebarán, la mostaza no es una fruta.

- ñ.ñ Ahh! Ok.

- ¡¡**MUEVANSEEEEEEEE**¡Los demás nos esperan aquí!

Y el "pacifico" caballero del carnero entro al local, dirigiéndose en primer lugar a la zona de atención a clientes, para recoger a su _sobrinita _Hilda y llevarse a Syd, quien por cierto, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Entro con ellos a la tienda y fue directamente a la zona de juguetes, donde metió la mano en una casita de juguete y saco a la fuerza a Saori, bufando por la ineptitud de Shaka al creerla perdida. Cargo con la berrinchuda pelimorada y se fue a la sección del hogar, conociendo a Julian, lo mas seguro es que estuviera haciendo tonterías por ahí y en efecto, el rey de lo mares estaba brincando muy feliz sobre los cojines y sillas que se exhibían (T.T Pobres muebles!!)...el caballero suspiro con tranquilidad. Uno, dos y tres, ya no le faltaban niños; sin embargo, durante el regreso, escucho un aterrador gemido que venia del interior de una caja vacía cerca de la bodega...

- O.O ¿Kaysa?

- G.G Mami...no quiero ir a la escuela...G.G...muchas gracias, conserve el cambio...ayy.

- ¬¬...no quiero saber que te paso.

Bajo a Saori para que caminara y cargo con el general marino, quien sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, seguía como si nada con su soliloquio. Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía ya estar perfectamente bien, algo le jalo de la camisa.

- n.n ¡Hallo! (1)

- ¿Hades¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los otros allá afuera...

- u//u Es que yo...yo...u//u yo quería helado.

- O.o ¿Helado? Ahh, ya veo...no hay que ser un genio para saber que fue lo que tenia tan irritado a ese tarado. En fin, mira Hades, después de esto, iremos a la feria ¿Qué te parece si te lo compro ahí y te portas bien hasta que nos vayamos de aquí.

- ñ.ñ Bueno, así pues si.

Siguieron caminando de regreso a la salida, donde el ariano vio con satisfacción como salían los otros tres cargados de bolsas con lo que el había pedido, suspiro aliviado y dio la señal para que se fueran de ahí. Ahora solo debían llevar a los niños a la feria u rato y regresar felices e íntegros al santuario de Atenea, en espera de que a los otros no les hubiera ido tan mal como a ellos...a lo lejos, ya se distinguían las luces de colores y los dulces aromas de una feria de pueblo (**N/A**- ¡Esas si son ferias con calidad!). sin embargo, Shaka llevaba el ceño fruncido, y su aura denotaba la duda...

- Siento...que olvidamos algo... ...-Neuronas fuera de servicio- ... ... ¡Bah! No creo que tenga importancia.

**Continuara...**

**Notas:**

Todo lo sucedido durante este capitulo esta basado en un hecho de la vida real, unos amigos y yo tuvimos que cuidar de mis primitos y dios...juro que si no los mate fue por que se me escaparon. En fin, en el próximo capitulo veremos como se las arreglan nuestros "queridos" guerreros en una feria; dulces, animales, juguetes y gitanos en un solo lugar: **Tomodachi Kami ¡Pequeñas Divinidades! Capitulo 5.**

**(1) Hallo**: Hola, en aleman O.o Bueno, segun yo, hades es de ahi XD si me equivoque lo siento.

**Nota de la Autora**

n.n Bien, ahora si que se lucio con su publicación, aunque algo me dice que esto va para largo ¿Algún día llegaran al Santuario? Eso solo el tiempo, el destino y lo desvaríos del autor lo decidirán XD

**Aviso de última hora: **Saint Seiya no le pertenece al autor, ni a mi tampoco...solo usamos sus personajes para escribir desvaríos.


End file.
